Catch My Heart
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Menjadi single parent bukanlah hal yang mudah. Choi Siwon merasakan betapa repotnya mengurus Choi Minho seorang diri. Dan saat itulah sosok cantik Kim Kibum muncul dihidupnya. A SIBUM story / GS
1. Chapter 1

**Catch My Heart**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**and little Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, and Humor too ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!

.

.

.

Dua sosok namja duduk berdampingan sembari menikmati minuman yang beberapa menit yang lalu mereka pesan. Keduanya serempak memakai kacamata hitam sambil terus mengamati lalu-lalang manusia yang lewat didepan mereka. Iris mata keduanya semakin terfokus saat melihat sebuah objek yang menarik mata melewati mereka.

"Wooaahhh… Aku mau itu, appa." Jemari mungil bocah laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia 5 tahun menunjuk punggung seorang yeoja dengan pakaian menggoda. Dress ketat yang menempel pada tubuh seksinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya.

Namja dengan balutan kemeja yang duduk disamping bocah tadi buru-buru menepis jemari tangan buah hatinya. Tentu saja suara anaknya yang cempreng dengan mudah menarik perhatian orang yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Sssshh ~~ Pelankan suaramu, Minho-ya," ucap **Choi Siwon** – namja tampan sekaligus ayah dari bocah bernama **Choi Minho** –. Tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Minho dengan gemas.

Tangan Minho menampar keras tangan ayahnya yang masih saja mengacak tatanan rambutnya. "Ullmmm ~~ Noona ituuuu ~~" Kembali jemari tangan Minho menunjuk ke segala arah dan kali ini objek sasarannya adalah seorang SPG dengan balutan rok pendek.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menepis jari tangan anaknya. "Jangan menunjuk ! Tidak sopan," bisik si namja muda itu.

Ya, kenalkan Choi Siwon. Namja muda yang baru menginjak usia 27 tahun. Sudah memiliki seorang anak yang hampir sesempurna dirinya. Dan yang paling penting untuk diketahui adalah dia seorang single parent.

.

.

.

"Ah… Mianhae. Mianhae." Siwon dengan sigap membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan yeoja yang sempat menjadi sasaran ketidaksopanan anaknya. Tak lupa, tangan kirinya menekan kepala belakang Minho agar ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, oknum tersangka yang patut terkena semprotan adalah Choi Minho. Namun, mengingat usianya yang baru saja menginjak usia 5 tahun, limpahan kesalahan yang dilakukan akan diserahkan pada ayahnya.

Dengan dress dibawah lutut serta cardigan pink yang membalut tubuh putihnya, yeoja itu menampakkan wajah setengah shock tetap mencoba tersenyum – meski terlihat canggung –. Mata indahnya melirik sekilas wajah bocah yang baru saja menampar pantat bulatnya. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesal karena baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya, ada yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi rasa kesalnya seketika menguap saat melihat mata besar Minho yang sedang menatapnya intens, seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa maafnya.

"Gwenchana, Tuan." Tangan rampingnya dikibaskan didepan wajahnya. Yeoja ini rupanya mencoba melupakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah, sepertinya dia bukan tipe yeoja yang mudah marah bahkan cenderung sabar.

Siwon menggeram kesal. Ekor matanya melirik Minho yang terlihat menarik bibirnya kesamping. Yeah, bocah itu sedang menyeringai. Siwon sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan seorang bodyguard untuk mengawasi pergerakan anaknya yang terlewat aktif dalam bergerak. Bagaimana mungkin mata elangnya melewatkan tindakan Minho.

"Ireum nuguya ?" Yeoja dengan rambut tergerai panjang sebatas pinggang itu memilih untuk berjongkok hingga posisi tubuhnya bisa menyamai tinggi tubuh Minho. Telapak tangan kanannya terulur kedepan sembari menunggu uluran tangan si bocah tampan tadi.

Mata bulat Choi Minho terbelalak lebar ketika menatap wajah yeoja yang menjadi sasaran kenakalannya. Jarak wajah mereka bahkan tidak sampai 10cm. Belum lagi ukiran senyum yang terpasang pada bibir merah dengan polesan lipgloss bening. "Min – Minho imnida. Choi Minho," jawabnya sedikit terbata. Matanya tetap tak berkedip hingga ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan mungilnya menerima uluran tangan yeoja itu kemudian menggoyangnya pelan.

Senyuman lebar tersemat pada bibir merah si yeoja cantik yang sepertinya sukses menarik hati Minho. Terbukti si Choi junior yang enggan melepaskan tatapan matanya dari paras cantik bidadari yang ada didepan matanya.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi, ne." Selesai melepas tautan tangannya dengan Minho, telapak tangannya beralih mengusap rambut Minho pelan. Oh kalian juga perlu tau, Minho sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh kepalanya. Tapi lihat saja sekarang, bibir tebalnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun menerima usapan pelan pada puncak kepalanya. Minho malah terlihat menikmati sekali sentuhan tangan bidadarinya.

Oke, sekarang beralih pada sosok namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Minho, Choi Siwon. Sang appa hanya bisa melotot melihat anaknya mendapat kesempatan emas merasakan sentuhan si bidadari cantik. Ingin rasanya Siwon merengek karena rasa iri yang berlebihan pada anaknya sendiri.

Bukan masalah yang besar sebenarnya. Siwon bisa saja mendapatkan yeoja manapun yang ia inginkan. Wajahnya tampan dan kondisi finansial yang bisa dikatakan cukup mapan untuk seorang single parent. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan elusan atau kecupan di pipi yang biasa anaknya dapatkan. Tentu saja, Minho dengan mata bulat serta tingkahnya yang menggemaskan akan mudah menarik mata kaum hawa. Tanpa Minho minta, biasanya banyak yeoja yang berusia jauh diatasnya akan meninggalkan kecupan di permukaan pipinya.

Sedangkan Siwon ? Setidaknya jika ia ingin mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya seperti yang sering anaknya dapatkan, ia sebagai namja dewasa harus menjalin hubungan serius. Dan disini letak masalahnya. Setiap Siwon ingin mengenalkan atau sekedar mengajak kencan seorang yeoja, ia harus terlebih dulu meminta ijin anaknya. Bahkan tanpa diberitahupun, Minho akan dengan mudah menebak jika ia sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan yeoja. Insting seorang anak kecil terkadang tidak boleh diragukan.

Sudah sering sekali Siwon menyodorkan beberapa yeoja yang menurutnya cocok untuk menjadi calon ibu bagi Minho. Dan jawabannya selalu sama. Minho selalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat ayahnya menyodorkan foto beberapa yeoja. Siwon pernah mengajak Minho bertemu langsung dengan yeoja yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Namun sayang, dengan berbagai alasan yang kurang masuk dinalarnya, Minho dengan tegas menolak.

Siwon tidak ingin memaksa Minho. Siwon tidak ingin calon yeoja yang menjadi pendampingnya kelak hanya memerdulikan dirinya saja. Yang Siwon prioritaskan adalah Minho. Sosok yeoja yang menjadi pendampingnya harus bisa menjadi pengganti sosok ibu yang sudah lama hilang sejak Minho lahir di dunia. Untuk itu, selama 5 tahun ini Siwon mencoba bersabar dengan sikap keras kepala anaknya. Ia masih setia menjadi seorang single parent hingga Minho sendiri yang memutuskan sosok ibu yang cocok baginya.

Yeah, dan jangan salahkan Siwon yang selalu meringkuk sendirian di ranjangnya.

"Urrmmm… Nona – " Wajah cantik yeoja itu mendongak saat suara Siwon menginterupsi tawanya dengan Minho. Dengan cekatan ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"**Kim Kibum** imnida," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Siwon.

Sontak saja, tanpa menunggu hujan interupsi dari anaknya, ayah muda tadi langsung membalas uluran tangan Kibum dengan semangat. "Choi Siwon imnida."

.

.

.

"Kibum-sshi, boleh aku meminta kartu namamu ?" Setelah berbincang selama beberapa saat bersama Kibum, dengan topik yang tidak jelas tentunya. Siwon memberanikan diri untuk selangkah lebih jauh. Nampaknya usaha pendekatan yang Siwon lakukan sedikit membuat Kibum terlihat enggan menyanggupi permintaan namja tampan itu.

Siwon yang mengetahui perubahaan raut wajah Kibum yang terlihat sedang berpikir, segera memutar otaknya. "Aku ingin mengirimkan bingkisan sebagai permohonan maaf mengenai perbuatan kurang sopan, Minhonnie," imbuhnya dengan suara semanis mungkin.

Sementara bocah laki-laki yang sibuk menguping pembicaraan 2 orang dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. 'Cih.. Minhonnie ? Sejak kapan appa memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu.' Dan bibir bocah itu terus bergerak tak karuan sembari melirik sengit punggung tegap appanya. Sedikit kesal juga dengan pandangan matanya yang tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Kibum akibat tubuh kekar appanya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum. Buktinya, tangan ramping Kibum langsung merogoh tas selempang yang bersandar di bahunya. Satu lembar kertas ukuran persegi dengan motif lucu sudah berada dalam genggaman Siwon.

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf mengenai kenakalan, Minhonnie."

"Gwenchana, Tuan Choi. Anak seusia Minho memang sedang membutuhkan banyak perhatian. Jadi aku harap Tuan Choi meluangkan waktu untuk bersama Minho. Terutama di akhir pekan," tutur Kibum dengan lancar. Cara bicara Kibum yang sopan serta pancaran matanya saat menatap Minho, sedikit banyak membuat dada ayah muda itu berdesir hangat.

"Ugh ! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku masih ada urusan," ucap Kibum lalu beranjak dari posisi berdirinya. Kepalanya menyembul kesamping untuk menatap wajah bocah tampan yang menarik perhatiannya. "Minhonnie ~~ Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Noona harus pergi." Sebenarnya Kibum agak bingung dalam hal penyebutan dirinya didepan Minho. Lagipula usianya masih tergolong muda. 23 tahun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia menggunakan label 'noona'.

Minho berjalan tergesa menghampiri Kibum kemudian memeluk kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut flat shoes. "Eunggg… Andwae ~~" rengeknya dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

Kembali tangan Kibum mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu dengan penuh sayang. "Cepat atau lambat kita pasti bertemu lagi, ne. Dan sekarang noona harus pergi."

Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ditambah bibirnya yang dimajukan beberapa centi. Pose seorang anak yang sedang merajuk.

CUP

Bibir lembab Kibum mengecup singkat permukaan pipi Minho. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Annyeong Minhonnie ~~" ucapnya singkat sebelum berjalan melalui bocah itu.

Sedangkan Siwon yang kembali melihat adegan anaknya yang mendapat kecupan, hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Lagi-lagi ia harus disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya iri. Bahkan Kibum tidak sempat menyapanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan café.

Gen yang mengaliri tubuh Choi Minho memang tergolong gen unggulan. Dan gen Siwon memang mendominasi tubuh bocah itu. Minho sering dipuji sebagai hasil kloning sempurna ayahnya.

.

.

.

Siwon yang sudah rapi dengan setelan piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya segera berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya. Ranjang yang hanya dihuninya seorang diri selama 5 tahun ini. Ranjang yang terlihat minim sentuhan yeoja. Meski maid di rumahnya setiap harinya akan mengganti sprei serta selimut. Namun tetap saja, sosok yeoja yang seharusnya berada disisinya sudah meninggalkannya.

Cklekk

Pintu kamar yang dihuni Siwon terbuka. Selanjutnya sosok bocah tampan dengan sepasang piyama bermotif lucu berjalan menapaki lantai ruangan kamar.

Siwon yang mengetahui kehadiran anaknya kemudian memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang ranjang. Tangannya menepuk pelan ruang kosong disisinya. Memberikan isyarat pada Minho untuk segera duduk disisinya.

Minho tanpa banyak bicara segera merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Pantatnya dijatuhkan tepat disisi ayahnya. Biasanya Minho akan tidur bersama Siwon. Itu saja bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

"Appa ~~"

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. "Hmmm ?"

"Appa macih menyimpan ulllmm ~~ " Minho mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Ah.. Kaltu nama Kibummie noona ?"

Kedua alis tebal Siwon terangkat naik. Ia bahkan lupa jika pernah meminta kartu nama kepada yeoja yang tempo hari ditemuinya. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Hm.. Wae ?"

"Aku ingin lihat ~~"

Menuruti rengekan Minho, Siwon beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju gantungan baju. Tangannya meraba saku jasnya – tempat terakhir kali ia menyelipkan kartu nama Kibum –. Selembar kartu berwarna soft-pink diulurkan Siwon kepada Minho.

Sedetik kemudian seringaian tersungging dibibir bocah itu setelah mengamati kata yang tertera pada kartu nama Kibum.

"Appa ~ Aku ingin pindah cekolah, ne."

"MWO ?"

Tentu saja Siwon terperangah mendengar permintaan anaknya. Bahkan Minho belum genap 3 bulan menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah playgroup ternama. Dan di tengah malam seperti ini, ia harus dihadapkan pada pernyataan mencengangkan buah hatinya. Dan tentunya dibalik permintaan Minho, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan penampilan sopan, berjalan anggun memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang dibagi menjadi beberapa sekat. Hingga langkah kakinya yang dibalut sepatu setinggi beberapa inchi terhenti didepan sebuah meja.

"Kibum-sshi…"

Yeoja muda yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pengajar di sebuah playgroup itu segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Tubuhnya segera membungkuk hormat pada yeoja yang bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah di playgroup – tempatnya bekerja –.

"Ne, Park seonsaengnim."

"Murid di kelasmu akan bertambah hari ini."

"Mianhae Park seonsaengnim. Bukankah kuota murid di playgroup ini sudah melebihi kapasitas ?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan salah satu tenaga pengajar di playgroup yang dipimpinnya. "Ne. Tapi ada satu murid yang memaksa untuk belajar di sini. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku harap Kim seonsaengnim mau membimbingnya."

Kibum mengangguk patuh. Toh ia tidak bisa menentang apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan kepala sekolah playgroupnya. Ia hanya seorang guru biasa. Dan tugasnya adalah memberikan pelajaran awal untuk bocah usia 4-5 tahun.

"Oh ya, calon muridmu sudah menunggu didepan ruang guru." Jari telunjuk Park seonsaengnim mengarah pada daun pintu ruangan guru yang tertutup rapat. Selanjutnya, sang kepala sekolah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang ada di ujung ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo ~~~" Sapa Kibum pada seorang bocah yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan pakaian seragam yang berbeda dari seragam yang sering dipakai anak didiknya, guru muda itu yakin jika bocah – yang kini sedang memunggunginya – adalah murid baru yang dimaksud sang kepala sekolah.

"Annyeonggggggg ~~" sapanya riang lalu menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahnya.

"M – Minho ?" Mata Kibum menatap kaget pada bocah yang sempat berbuat jahil padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Oh, inilah alasan kenapa Minho merengek pada ayahnya untuk pindah playgroup. Tentu saja karena Kibum.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

ENJOY my storyyyyy ~~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungilnya – yang dibalut sepasang sepatu putih – berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya. Lebih tepatnya Minho sedang menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan guru barunya, yang berjalan bersisihan dengannya. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap dagu lancip Kibum. Seandainya Minho sudah dewasa, bisa dipastikan ia tidak perlu merasa kesulitan menatap wajah cantik Kibum setiap saat. Tapi mengingat usianya yang saat ini baru menginjak 5 tahun, tinggi tubuh Minho tidak lebih dari 90 cm. Sebenarnya tinggi bocah bermata bulat itu tergolong tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Beruntung juga Minho memiliki gen Choi yang terkenal dengan rataan tinggi menjulang. Itu artinya, didalam tubuhnya mengalir gen Choi yang kuat dari appanya.

"Seonsaenggg ~~~" ucapnya sedikit terengah karena kakinya terus dipaksa untuk mengejar langkah kaki panjang Kibum.

Guru muda itu sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap murid barunya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat diwajahnya. "Wae, Minhonnie ? Kenapa kamu cepat sekali berkeringat hmm ?" Yeoja cantik itu merogoh saku dress selutut yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Setelah menemukan benda yang bersembunyi dibalik saku dressnya, tangan kanannya terulur menempelkan saputangan yang selalu ia bawa. Benda tipis itu terus menggesek permukaan wajah mulus Minho hingga bulir keringat itu menghilang.

Sementara itu, Minho hanya diam sembari menatap penuh kekaguman pada wajah memesona gurunya. Wajah cantik Kibum membuat sepasang mata tajamnya enggan mengalihkan pada pemandangan lain.

Tidak salah memang jika bocah seusia Minho langsung jatuh hati pada sosok keibuan yang melekat dalam diri Kibum. Banyak murid di playgroup yang senang dengan kehadiran Kibum. Sosok Kibum yang ramah dan selalu mengumbar senyum, membuat banyak murid betah jika berlama-lama di playgroup.

"Sonsaenggg ~~" Tangan mungil Minho menarik ujung dress yang dikenakan Kibum ketika yeoja cantik itu memberikan isyarat untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka.

Kibum sekali lagi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap penuh rasa heran pada sosok penghuni baru di kelasnya. "Ne ?" Tangan rampingnya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Minho lalu merapikan poni tipis yang menutupi dahi bocah tampan itu.

"Bisakah kita bergandengantangan, sonsaenggg ? ~~" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyanggupi permintaan muridnya. Toh, Kibum tidak akan bisa menolak atau mengatakan 'tidak'. Sebagai guru yang sudah selama 2 tahun ini berkecimpung didunia yang dipenuhi anak-anak, Kibum bisa membaca pancaran mata yang ditampilkan Minho tadi. Sulit untuk mengartikan apa yang hendak Minho sampaikan melalui kontak mata dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya saja, Kibum bisa merasakan selipan rasa rindu yang ia tangkap saat melihat Minho tempo hari.

"Kajjaaaaaaa ~~~" Dengan penuh semangat, Minho menggenggam tangan gurunya lalu menggoyangnya dengan riang. Senyuman lebar terpasang dibibir tebalnya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap senandung lagu yang dilantunkan Kibum. Kakinya yang semula lemas karena berusaha menyamakan langkah gurunya, kini memiliki nyawa tersendiri untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

**Choi's Mansion**

Choi halmeoni – si pemilik mansion mewah – tengah sibuk memotong tangkai mawar yang akan dijadikan hiasan di rumahnya. Dengan telaten, yeoja yang sudah menginjak usia 70 tahun itu nampak tenang memotong setiap tangkai mawar yang dipetik langsung dari kebun.

"Jika halmeoni tidak ingin berbicara denganku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor, ne," ucap namja tampan dengan balutan jas rapi itu. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi miliknya yang berada diatas meja lalu meneguk minuman pahit itu hingga beberapa kali.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan yang terjadi akibat Choi halmeoni yang dengan sengaja menghentakkan kedua tangannya diatas permukaan meja. Langkah kaki Siwon yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi sosok neneknya, seketika terhenti dan langsung menatap kaget.

"Seharusnya kamu mempertimbangkan saran yang aku berikan, Choi Siwon !" Nada suaranya yang tajam membuat nyali Siwon untuk menginterupsi menjadi ciut. Jika yeoja tua itu sedang marah, maka ia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Menghiraukan getaran smartphone yang berada dalam saku celana kerjanya, Siwon berbalik arah dan kembali menghuni sofa yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia tinggalkan.

"Halmeoni, jangan memaksaku. Aku belum bisa melupakan keberadaan Hana disisiku."

"Omong kosong ! Hana sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Kamu pikir Minho hanya cukup dengan sosokmu ? Demi Tuhan, Choi Siwon. Minhonnie juga membutuhkan sosok ibu. Jangan egois dengan perasaanmu pada Hana." Luapan amarah yang sudah lama dipendam sosok yeoja tua tadi meledak begitu saja. Emosinya dengan mudah membuncah jika dikaitkan dengan sosok Minho, cucu tunggal di keluarga Choi.

Kedua tangan Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah lelah jika berdebat dengan neneknya mengenai calon pengganti Hana – ibu dari Minho –. Meski Siwon sudah berulangkali mencoba mencari sosok yeoja yang tepat untuk menggantikan peran Hana didunia, hal ini tetap saja mustahil bagi Siwon. Sosok sempurna **Kim Hana** terlalu sempurna untuk dibandingkan dengan yeoja manapun. Kim Hana adalah sosok yeoja yang menurut pandangan Siwon sudah memenuhi seluruh kriteria yang tidak dimiliki yeoja lain.

Siwon tidak mengelak jika dirinya memang membutuhkan belaian dan perhatian dari sosok pendamping hidupnya. Sayangnya, sosok yeoja yang ia cintai sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Belum lagi pekerjaannya sebagai pekerja kantoran membutuhkan konsentrasi lebih. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan dengan tumpukan map yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Padahal Siwon memiliki sosok malaikat kecil yang sedang dalam fase pertumbuhan. Yang tentunya membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

Selama ini saja, sosok Choi halmeoni yang sementara waktu mengisi kekosongan tempat yang ditinggalkan Hana. Yeoja tua itu sering kali mengunjungi rumah Siwon lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Minho. Terkadang Choi halmeoni menginap di rumah cucunya karena Siwon yang menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Siwonnie." Choi halmeoni beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Siwon yang tertunduk lesu. "Hanya saja… Aku sudah tua. Aku tidak bisa setiap waktu menemani Minho. Kedua orangtuamu sibuk dengan bisnis yang keluarga kita jalankan." Selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Choi halmeoni segera melangkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang merenungi ucapan neneknya.

Bukan hal mudah dalam mencari sosok pendamping bagi namja setampan Siwon. Hanya saja, kriteria yeoja yang mengisi kekosongan tempat yang ditinggalkan Hana bukan sekedar untuk menemani Siwon saja. Tapi juga menerima keberadaan Minho. Mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada bocah hasil pernikahannya dengan Hana.

Siwon tidak mau gegabah. Jika ia salah melangkah dalam memilih calon pendamping, sama halnya ia menghancurkan masa depan anaknya. Disisi lain, perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi jika separuh jiwanya turut dibawa Hana pergi. Siwon begitu mengagumi dan memuja Kim Hana sebagai yeoja yang merebut hatinya. Sosok sederhana yang nampak dari penampilan Hana membuat Siwon langsung terkesan. Ditambah suara merdu Hana seketika menghentak dan membuat pacu jantungnya menjadi tidak normal.

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

Lamunan Siwon buyar ketika smartphonenya kembali bergetar. Baru saja ibu jarinya menyentuh tombol hijau yang muncul pada layar gadget canggihnya, lengkingan suara langsung membuat telinganya berdengung.

Siwon menjauhkan sejenak smartphonenya dari daun telinganya. Menunggu hingga lengkingan suara boss-nya mereda.

"Yoboseo…" sapanya dengan nada suara lembut dan tenang.

"CHOI SIWON ! KAMU INGIN AKU LEMPAR DARI LANTAI 16 HAH ? KAMU ADA RAPAT DENGAN KLIEN DARI ITAEWON, BODOHHHH !"

BEEP

Siwon menepuk dahinya hingga menimbulkan suara cukup nyaring. Padahal ia tadi sempat berpamitan kepada neneknya untuk segera kembali ke kantor karena ada rapat dengan klien penting perusahaannya.

Tanpa menunggu boss-nya kembali berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya, namja gagah itu segera melesat keluar dari mansion mewah keluarganya. Jika ia terlambat terlalu lama, bisa dipastikan selama seminggu penuh ia akan mendapatkan sindiran dari boss-nya selama di kantor. Dan Siwon bersumpah, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pimpinan perusahaannya sangat tidak enak untuk didengarkan.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di playgroup barunya, Choi Minho tidak merasakan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Ataupun dengan teman barunya di kelas. Buktinya, sekarang ia bisa bergabung dengan sekelompok anak seusianya yang duduk melingkar. Ada 3 bocah laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Dan menurut Minho, anak perempuan itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Pipinya terlihat chubby ketika menyunggingkan senyuman.

Dihari pertamanya menghuni sekolah baru, Minho lebih pasif dari biasanya. Bocah laki-laki itu ingin mengamati kebiasaan teman-teman barunya.

"Minhonnie ~~ Kamu mau memakai ini ?" Anak perempuan dengan model rambut diikat tinggi layaknya ekor kuda itu menyodorkan pita berwarna pink didepan wajah Minho. Mata jernihnya mengerjap berulang-ulang sembari memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Unggg… Aku ingin pipis, Minnie," tolaknya dengan halus dan Minho segera berjalan menjauhi anak perempuan bernama **Lee Sungmin** itu. Sungmin menyembulkan bibir bawahnya dengan sengaja karena objek kelinci percobaannya lepas dari tangkapannya. Sungmin sedikit menggeser duduknya dan melirik sosok bocah yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sedari tadi.

"Kyunnie ~~ Mau kan memakai ini ?" Sungmin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada bocah laki-laki yang duduk berdampingan dengannya. Bocah dengan tampilan wajah cenderung datar itu hanya diam sembari membuang wajahnya kesamping. Sepertinya menolak tawaran teman sekelasnya. Bocah bernama **Cho Kyuhyun** itu segera menarik headset yang terhubung dengan iPod yang terselip didalam saku celananya.

Senyuman yang terus dipamerkan Sungmin semakin melebar saat melihat satu-satunya objek yang tengah ditatapnya, sibuk menikmati cemilan dengan rakusnya. Setelah mendapat penolakan dari Minho dan Kyuhyun, ia yakin jika **Shim Changmin** satu-satunya harapan. "Changminnn ~~ Kamu mau memakai ungg ~~ ini ?" Telapak tangan Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah pita pink.

"Uhuukkk … Uhukkk …" Makanan yang tengah mengisi rongga mulut Changmin seketika mnyembur keluar saat bola matanya mendapati benda mengerikan itu. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun – Sungmin – Changmin sudah berteman sejak awal masuk playgroup. Dan kedua bocah itu sudah teramat hafal dengan kebiasaan Sungmin yang teramat suka menarik-narik mahkota kepala mereka lalu dihiasi dengan pita mengerikan itu.

"Ahhh ~~ Gomawo, Minnieeee ~~" Tanpa persetujuan Changmin, kedua tangan Sungmin sudah bergerak meraih rambut pendek Changmin.

"YA ! Kepalaku sakit, Min." Changmin dengan sigap melindungi kepalanya yang sudah dijamah tangan Sungmin.

"Jadi, tidak mau ?" Pita yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sungmin terjatuh. "Hiksss… Jahattt ~~huweeeeeeee…"

Kyuhyun melepas headsetnya kasar karena lengkingan suara tangisan Sungmin berhasil mengalahkan lantunan lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Kedua matanya menatap Changmin yang sibuk menghentikan tangis Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Minnie boleh memasang benda itu dikepala Kyunnie."

Dalam sekejap, tangis Sungmin mereda dan digantikan dengan sunggingan senyum lebar. "Uwaaaa…. Gomawo, Kyunnie."

Tangan Sungmin dengan cekatan mengumpulkan beberapa helaian rambut cokelat Kyuhyun dan diikat dengan pita miliknya. 2 buah pita berwarna pink cerah sudah menghiasi kepala Kyuhyun. Jika bukan karena suara tangis Sungmin yang menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya, ia tidak akan mau mengorbankan rambutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Jam 7 tepat, sang ayah muda sudah duduk mengisi kursi yang berada paling ujung di meja makan. Diatas piring sudah ada setangkup sandwich serta secangkir cappuccino yang diletakkan sejajar dengan piring.

Tentunya yang menyiapkan semua ini bukan Siwon. Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara menggunakan roaster. Setiap pagi salah satu maid yang bekerja di mansion keluarga Choi akan menyiapkan semua dari sarapan hingga membantu Minho mengenakan pakaian seragamnya. **Park adjumma** – maid yang sudah lama bekerja di keluarga Choi – dengan sabar menjalankan tugasnya. Beruntung Minho tidak terlalu nakal dan cenderung penurut.

"Adjumma, Minho kenapa belum turun ?" Siwon melirik kursi yang biasa ditempati Minho tak berpenghuni.

"Ah, Minho sedang memakai seragamnya sendiri, Tuan."

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya Minho mau memakai seragamnya seorang diri. Biasanya Park adjumma selalu membantu anaknya mengenakan seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya. Karena diselimuti rasa penasaran yang besar, Siwon memilih beranjak dari kursinya. Kakinya yang dibalut sandal rumah menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju slaah satu ruangan yang ada di lantai 2.

Tok. Tok. Tok…

Punggung jari tangan Siwon mengetuk pelan permukaan pintu kayu yang ada didepannya. Telinganya sengaja ditempelkan pada daun pintu karena tidak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

"Minho… Boleh appa masuk ?" Siwon sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya agar mampu menelusup masuk menembus daun pintu kamar anaknya.

Grosakk… BRUK…

Siwon langsung menerobos masuk kamar anaknya ketika mendengar suara debum beruntun. Dan jantung ayah muda itu hampir lepas ketika melihat sosok bocah laki-laki tengah tersungkur diatas lantai kamar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, heh ?" Siwon berjongkok didepan anaknya dan membantu Minho berdiri. Kedua tangannya menepuk pelan seragam yang sudah melekat ditubuh Minho.

Jari telunjuk Minho diangkat tinggi lalu mengarah pada sebuah benda yang ada diatas lemarinya. "Appa… Tolong ambilkan ituuu ~~" Tangan Minho beralih menarik celana bahan yang membalut kaki panjang appanya.

"Parfum ? Tidak biasanya kamu memakai parfum." Dengan proporsi tubuh sempurnanya, Siwon mampu menjangkau letak satu set parfum dengan berbagai macam aroma. "Kamu menyukai salah satu teman di playgroupmu ?" tanyanya sembari menyerahkan satu set parfum yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Minho.

'Dengan Kim seonsaengnim kk ~~' gumam Minho sambil terkikik pelan ketika ia kembali membayangkan wajah cantik gurunya. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu gurunya hari ini.

Sppprrttt… Sppprrrttt… Sprrtttt….

"Yah… Jangan terlalu banyak menyemprotkan parfumnya," cegah Siwon lalu merebut botol parfum yang dipegang anaknya.

"Wae ?" sahut bocah itu polos. Tangannya meraih sebuah botol parfum yang lain.

"Tentu baunya akan menyengat. Dan itu malah membuat nilai keindahan sebuah parfum rusak," balas Siwon sambil merengut kesal saat melihat Minho melongo mendengar jawaban darinya. "Intinya jangan menyemprotkan parfum lebih dari 3 kali. Arra ?"

"Ne, Choi appa."

.

.

.

"Adjumma… Aku ingin membawa bekal sandwich sepelti punya appa, ne," ucap bocah laki-laki itu ditengah kegiatannya menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Park adjumma.

"Arraseo. Tapi Minhonnie harus menghabiskan sarapan dulu."

"NE !" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat hingga membuat sang appa tersedak saat hendak menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, sandwich dengan porsi kecil yang ada dalam genggaman Minho sudah habis tak bersisa. Siwon yang melihat perubahan sikap anaknya yang lebih ceria dari biasanya, langsung mengulum senyum tipis. Seandainya istrinya masih hidup, pasti ia akan tertawa terbahak bersama melihat tumbuh kembang Minho.

Siwon kemudian menyodorkan segelas susu yang belum disentuh Minho. Ibu jarinya digunakan untuk membersihkan ceceran remah roti yang tertinggal disudut bibir Minho.

"Aigooo ~ Hari ini Choi Minho terlihat sangat bersemangat. Apa teman di playgroup-mu itu sangat cantik, heumhh ?" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi tembam Minho hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

Minho menggeleng. Takut jika Kim seonsaengnim direbut appanya. "Aniyo."

"Aaahh ~~ Apa seonsaengnim di playgroup-mu sangat cantik ? Kenapa tidak dikenalkan kepada appa ?"

Minho menatap horor sosok tampan appanya. Senyuman yang terpasang pada bibir tipis milik appanya terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian dimatanya. "ANDWAE !" jerit Minho histeris lalu berlari menghampiri Park adjumma yang masih sibuk membuatkan bekal untuk Minho.

Siwon terkekeh geli. Sudah lama ia tidak menggoda Minho seperti ini. Dulu ia sering mengajak Minho berbicara ketika masih berada dalam kandungan. Ya, itu dulu. Hampir 5 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum akhirnya Siwon kehilangan Hana yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup karena pendarahan saat melakukan persalinan anak pertama mereka.

Namun Siwon tidak mau egois. Ia bisa menerima jika Tuhan memiliki rencana indah dibalik kepergian Hana untuk selama-lamanya. Meski kadang ia harus direpotkan dengan aksi menggemaskan Minho yang selalu menyita perhatiannya.

"Minho ! Bus yang menjemputmu sudah datang," teriak Park adjumma ketika menyadari bus berwarna kuning menyala sudah membunyikan klakson berulangkali didepan gerbang rumah.

"Ne, adjumma." Minho menerima uluran tangan Park adjumma dan melangkah melewati appanya tanpa menyapa sepatah katapun.

'Kenapa bocah itu ?' gumam Siwon tanpa berniat menghampiri Minho yang sudah melewati pintu depan rumah.

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

Getaran yang berasal dari smartphone yang menghuni saku celananya membuat gumaman Siwon tidak berlangsung lama. Pesan yang berasal dari boss-nya, yang intinya Siwon harus membuat klien memperbaharui kontrak yang sudah terjalin dengan perusahaan.

"Apa ini milikmu, Siwonnie ?"

Siwon menerima kartu berbentuk persegi yang diulurkan Park adjumma padanya. Matanya bergerak membaca cetakan tulisan yang tertera pada permukaan kartu berwarna soft pink. "Bocah genit !"

.

.

.

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring dibarengi dengan teriakan bergemuruh dari seluruh murid di playgroup. Tak terkecuali 3 bocah laki-laki yang akhirnya bisa bebas dari siksaan 'pita pink' yang menghiasi mahkota kepala mereka.

"Kyunnie… Mau mampir minum teh di lumah Minnie ?" tawar Sungmin sambil mempraktekkan gerakan aegyo yang beberapa hari ini dipelajari dari sepupunya.

Bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya. Disusul Changmin yang berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Eomma membuat banyakkkkkk – " Kedua tangan Sungmin direntangkan lebar-lebar. " – makanan."

Changmin yang mendengar kata 'makanan' langsung mencengkeram krah seragam Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya didepan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun pasti mau, Min hehe…"

Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Keadaan playgroup terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat masih melintasi koridor. Kibum terlihat memasukkan map yang berisi data siswa kedalam laci mejanya.

"Kim seonsaengnim…" Salah seorang petugas yang biasa membersihkan playgroup berdiri didepan meja Kibum.

"Ne ?"

"Salah satu murid Kim seonsaengnim berada didepan ruang guru."

"Mwo ?"

Kibum menggeser kursinya dan bergegas berjalan tergesa keluar dari ruangannya. Dan guru muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat Minho yang berjongkok didepan ruangan guru.

"Heyy.. Minhonnie…" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak rambut hitam muridnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kim seonsaenggg ~~~"

"Kenapa belum pulang ? Orangtuamu tidak menjemputmu hmm ?"

Minho menggeleng pelan. "Sonsaenggg ~~ Bisakah kita membeli ice cleam ? Aku ingin ice cleam …" Kedua tangan bocah bermata besar itu merogoh kedua sisi saku celananya dan menggenggam uang receh dikedua tangannya. "Uangku cukup untuk membeli ice cleam."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Minho berjalan riang menyusuri halaman playgroupnya sembari menggandeng tangan Kim seonsaengnim. Tubuhnya terlonjak mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan Kibum.

"Annyeonghaseyo…"

Dan ketika keduanya baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang playgroup, sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinga Minho menginterupsi lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan sang guru muda.

'Appa,' batin Minho.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok tampan Siwon sudah berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. "Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Choi." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat pada orangtua salah satu muridnya.

"Apa saya terlambat menjemput Minho, Kim seonsaengnim ?" Siwon tersenyum semanis mungkin saat berbicara dengan guru dari anaknya. Ekor matanya melirik Minho yang sedang memberikan deathglare padanya. Siwon bersorak senang saat mengetahui idenya untuk menggoda Minho berjalan lancar. Beruntung tadi pagi Park adjumma menyodorkan kartu nama milik Kibum. Didalam kartu nama itu, Kibum mencantumkan jika dirinya adalah staff pengajar di Sapphire playgroup. Pantas saja Minho merengek untuk pindah ke Sapphire playgroup, hal ini dikarenakan Kim Kibum merupakan salah satu staff pengajar.

"Aniyo. Saya berencana mengajak Minhonnie membeli ice cream lalu mengantarkannya pulang, Tuan Choi."

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama ke kedai ice cream ? Saya pikir Minhonnie akan senang."

"Oh, baiklah." Kibum mengangguk patuh. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sedang terjadi perang kontak mata antara Siwon dan Minho. Minho seolah tidak rela jika gurunya berdekatan dengan appanya.

Sooo…. Apakah Minho akan diam saja ? Membiarkan Kim seonsaengnim berdekatan dengan appanya ?

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thank's To ::**

**Gysnowers | wonnie | park minim | Cindyshim | tarry24792 | ita-chan |bumranger89 | Gaemgyu92 | Sung Hye Ah | reaRelf | heewonbum | MinnieBunny Lurv | kyurielf | min190196 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends | Princess kyumin | guest | bryan ryeohyun | Love Sibumppa | El Lavender | hee-yha | Andreychoi | Nina317Elf | Choi haemin | ndah. ddocghiel1 | sellinandrew | dindaR | SB. killersmile8687 | HIME 'SIBUM' SHIPPER | Caxiebum | najika bunny | Qhia503 | Seo Shin Young | Hikmajantapan | pratiwirahim | misskyu0604 | aniimin | indah yunjae | Reiini | anin arlunerz | BoPeepBoPeep137 | Baby Kim | zakurafrezee | lyaSiBum | blackwhite28 | mitade13 | lovelybummie | Unieq | Dewi Sestria Putri | meyy-chaan | is0live89 | Sibumxoxo | ~~**

**Selamat menikmati. Mianhae jika ada beberapa typo atau penjelasan akar permasalahan kurang jelas. Thankssssseuuuuuuu *HUG***


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback ***

"Chagi…" Tangannya terulur guna menyentuh pipi mulus seorang yeoja yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Kelima jari tangannya menyusuri permukaan wajah cantik istrinya, belahan hatinya,serta ibu dari calon anak yang berada dalam perut buncit Choi Hana.

Bola matanya bergerak dibalik kelopak matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Rasa nyeri yang berada pada satu titik kepalanya menyebar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin lebih lama memejamkan matanya agar denyutan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kepalanya berkurang. Namun, yeoja yang semula memiliki nama marga Kim itu memilih melawan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Ketika kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, sepasang mata indahnya langsung disuguhi raut wajah khawatir suaminya. "Siwonnie ~~" ucapnya lirih. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, sehingga ketika mengucapkan nama suaminya dengan penuh kelembutan, Hana masih bisa merasakan tusukan halus menyerang pita suaranya.

Siwon meraih gelas berisi air putih yang terletak di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Satu tangannya yang lain menuntun istrinya untuk duduk. "Minum…" titahnya sembari menempelkan tepian gelas pada bibir istrinya yang terlihat kering.

Yeoja berparas cantik itu menurut. Ia tidak ingin membantah serta membuat suaminya semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya. Satu tegukan air putih berhasil membasahi tenggorokannya. Hingga 3 kali tegukan, Hana menjauhkan bibirnya dari tepian gelas. "Sudah," balasnya saat kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Siwon yang hendak melontarkan protes.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan ? Apa perutmu terasa sakit, chagi ?"

Hana sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Choi Siwon. Banyak yeoja diluar sana yang iri kepadanya karena sosok bertanggungjawab Siwon selalu berada disisinya setiap saat. Bahkan saat usia kehamilannya menginjak usia 6 bulan, namja tampan itu selalu siap siaga jika istrinya membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit pusing saja karena tadi aku memaksakan diri untuk bergerak." Tangan kirinya bergerak merapikan rambut suaminya yang terlihat berantakan. Belum lagi kemeja kerjanya yang kusut. Bisa dipastikan ketika Siwon mendapatkan kabar jika istrinya pingsan, namja itu langsung berlari terbirit keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan wajah luar biasa panik.

Jari telunjuknya menyentil pelan pucuk hidung istrinya. Sedikit gemas dengan sifat keras kepala istrinya. "Sudah aku katakan untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dokter juga sudah memberimu peringatan untuk bedrest selama seminggu, Choi Hana."

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut. Kesal dan jengkel sekaligus karena selalu dilarang untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang menurut dirinya terasa ringan. "Aku hanya menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah. Lagipula, jika bukan aku yang melakukannya, bisa dipastikan semua tanaman hias yang selama ini aku rawat akan mati sia-sia."

"Tapi sinar matahari di musim panas buruk untuk kesehatanmu,Hana." Siwon memainkan punggung tangannya pada pipi bulat istrinya. "Aku akan menyewa tukang kebun selama masa kehamilanmu," sambungnya.

Dengan cepat Hana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Kita harus belajar menghemat pengeluaran rumah tangga, Siwonnie. Kita harus menabung untuk anak-anak kita kelak."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu – " Telapak tangannya mengusap puncak kepala istrinya penuh dengan rasa sayang. " – dan juga anak kita." Telapak tangannya beralih mengusap perut buncit Hana.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku mengalah." Bibir yeoja itu melengkungkan senyuman tipis saat Siwon menempelkan salah satu telinganya pada permukaan perutnya. "Tapi kamu harus berjanji akan membantuku membesarkan anak kita hingga tumbuh dewasa."

"Ya. Aku berjanji padamu, Choi Hana." Siwon mengecup lama dahi istrinya. Meresapi aroma kulit kepala yang menusuk hidungnya.

.

.

.

**Catch My Heart**

**chapter 3**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**and little Minho**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, and Humor too ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **Genderswitch**

.

.

.

"Sajangnim…" Ujung jarinya mengetuk bahu bidang pimpinan perusahaan dengan gerakan amat pelan. Takut jika suara serta ketukan jarinya bisa membuat sosok berwibawa Choi Siwon terlonjak kaget.

"Hana ~~" gumamnya samar. Bibirnya bergerak memanggil nama yeoja yang membawa separuh hidupnya pergi. Pergi dalam keabadian.

"Choi sajangnim…" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih keras karena sosok sang pimpinan perusahaan sedang dibutuhkan untuk menghadiri agenda rapat harian. Jemari tangannya menjauhi bahu itu ketika Siwon mulai menggerakkan kepalanya yang sengaja ditumpukan pada lipatan kedua lengannya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ughh ~~" Lenguhan meluncur begitu saja ketika tengkuknya terasa pegal. Siwon mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk memijat leher bagian belakang.

"M – mianhada, Choi sajangnim." Buru-buru sang sekretaris dengan balutan kemeja sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya karena mengusik istirahat sang pimpinan perusahaan. Tapi karena tuntutan beberapa klien yang sudah menunggu kahadiran Choi Siwon, mau tidak mau dirinya harus mengingatkan agenda rapat sang pimpinan yang tampan.

Siwon sontak membuka matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok sang sekretaris yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari kursinya dengan tubuh bergetar. Mata tajamnya menangkap tubuh yeoja dengan balutan kemeja putih itu terus membungkuk kearahnya, serta kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

"Ah, ada apa sekretaris Park ? Apa aku melewatkan jadwal rapat hari ini ?"

Buru-buru yeoja dengan nama Park Young Mi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, sajangnim. Ada klien yang meminta rapat dimajukan satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal semula."

"Nuguya ?"

"Tuan Song dari Ilsan."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya samar sembari merapikan lilitan dasinya. "Jadi aku harus menemui Tuan Song jam berapa ?"

"Jam 2 siang. 30 menit lagi, sajangnim."

"Baiklah. Siapkan berkas pembaharuan kontrak dengan Tuan Song. Aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dulu selama 10 menit."

"Mianhada, Choi sajangnim."

Suara interupsi dari sang sekretaris membuat kedua alis tebal Siwon menukik naik. Apa dirinya melewatkan hal lain ?

"Ne ?"

"15 menit yang lalu, salah seorang pengajar di playgroup tempat putera Anda bersekolah, meninggalkan pesan untuk Anda." Young Mi membuka buku agenda yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas note yang berisi pesan salah seorang seonsaengnim yang diperuntukkan bagi pimpinannya.

Selama beberapa puluh detik, Siwon menelaah pesan yang diperuntukkan kepadanya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk didalam tempurung kepalanya jika berkaitan dengan buah hatinya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada mendiang istrinya untuk memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Choi Minho.

"Alihkan jadwal rapat atau pertemuan mulai dari jam 4 nanti. Lalu hubungi pihak playgroup, dan katakan jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Arraseo, sajangnim."

.

.

.

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar – mengajar telah selesai. Bocah-bocah dengan seragam senada berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan wajah ceria. Tentu saja mereka senang karena tidak lagi terkurung didalam kelas lebih lama lagi. Jika diibaratkan dengan kata, maka para murid playgroup itu terlihat seperti burung yang terbebas dari sangkarnya.

Kebanyakan bocah dengan wajah menggemaskan itu akan langsung menghambur memeluk orangtua mereka – yang seperti biasa selalu menjemputnya –. Tapi tidak jarang beberapa bocah malah berlari menuju arena bermain yang berada dihalaman playgroup, mengabaikan keberadaan sosok dewasa yang mengulurkan tangan. Bocah-bocah itu terlihat asyik dengan teman sebayanya tanpa peduli orangtua mereka sudah menunggu lama. Memang benar, dunia anak selalu dipenuhi dengan beraneka macam wahana permainan. Untuk itu, playgroup mulai mengenalkan anak dengan dunia baru melalui arena bermain.

Beberapa seonsaengnim turut mengantarkan anak didiknya keluar dari kelas, sembari memberikan laporan perkembangan harian anak didiknya kepada sang orangtua. Setiap orangtua memiliki hak untuk tau segala hal tentang buah hatinya. Tumbuh kembang seorang anak tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari orangtua, meski sudah ada tenaga terlatih yang membimbing anak mereka menjejaki dunia baru. Orangtua dan guru saling bekerjasama dalam hal mendorong anak mencapai tugas tumbuh kembangnya.

Sementara salah seorang seonsaengnim populer dikalangan murid playgroup, Kim Kibum, keluar paling akhir dari kelasnya karena terlebih dulu membereskan mainan yang tak tertata rapi sesuai tempatnya. Merupakan hal yang wajar jika tidak semua anak berusia dengan rataan usia 5 tahun tidak betah berlama-lama menghuni bangkunya.

Menjadi tenaga pendidik untuk anak usia dini sudah diimpikan yeoja cantik itu sejak lama. Lingkungan tempat tinggal serta beberapa kerabat dari ayah maupun ibunya yang memiliki anak kecil, membuat Kibum memiliki ketertarikan berlebih dengan dunia anak. Tidak heran jika Kibum akan dengan mudah mendekatkan diri dengan anak didiknya. Tentu saja, ia membutuhkan kesabaran lebih jika harus dihadapkan dengan bocah polos nan menggemaskan itu.

"Seonsaenggg ~~"

Suara imut seorang bocah perempuan yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya membuat Kibum termenung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyuman hangat pada anak didiknya. "Lee Sungmin. Kenapa belum pulang, hmm ?" Langkah kakinya berjalan semakin mendekati Sungmin yang merapatkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"Menemani ungg ~~ Minhonnieee ~~" jawabnya dengan suara yang lucu.

Dahi Kibum mengerut mendengar nama anak didik yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi anggota baru dikelasnya. Karena didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, yeoja berpipi bulat itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin lalu mendudukkan bocah itu diatas pangkuannya. "Minho ? Eodiga ?" tanyanya sembari mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Minho cedang ngghh ~~ belmain cama Kyuhyunniee dan Changminnie ~~" Kelima jari tangan Sungmin bergerak menunjuk satu arah – kearea tempat bermain yang berada di halaman playgroup –.

Dari jarak jauh, bola mata cemerlang Kibum menangkap Minho terlihat asyik melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbicara. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Kibum menangkap segaris senyum muncul pada bibir anggota baru dikelasnya itu.

Tapi tetap saja Kibum merasa ada satu hal yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang kepribadian Choi Minho. Seorang guru harus memiliki arsip setiap anak didiknya. Sehingga, ketika berada dalam ruang kelas, Kibum mampu memberikan arahan yang sesuai dengan kondisi muridnya.

Latar belakang serta kondisi keluarga setiap murid harus diketahui oleh seorang guru. Tidak boleh satu titik informasi tercecer jika berkaitan dengan seorang anak yang menjadi tanggungjawab guru.

Untuk itu, sebelum bel pulang sekolah, Kibum berinisiatif menghubungi dan membuat janji dengan orangtua Minho. Mengingat pekerjaan ayah Minho yang memiliki jam kerja yang padat, Kibum memilih bertemu orangtua Minho sejak dini.

"Sonsaenggg ~~" Lagi. Suara Sungmin menghentikan lamunan guru muda tersebut.

Kibum mengulas senyum lalu menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang memandangnya begitu intens. "Ne ?"

"Eomma cudah datang. Aku pulang dulu, Kim seonsaenggg ~~" Bocah menggemaskan itu beringsut turun dari pangkuan gurunya lalu memberikan satu lambaian tangan sebelum berjalan keluar dari pintu gedung playgroup.

Kibum balas melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sepasang matanya mengamati langkah tergesa bocah perempuan itu ketika menapaki halaman playgroup lalu menghampiri 3 temannya yang masih sibuk bermain sendiri. Terlihat Sungmin menarik ujung seragam Kyuhyun serta Changmin secara bersamaan. Selama ini, Sungmin – Kyuhyun – serta Changmin selalu pulang bersama karena lokasi rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun serta Changmin yang sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sungmin, kini hanya menyisakan sosok Minho. Bocah dengan wajah tampan – yang diyakini mengaliri gen ayahnya – nampak terduduk lesu. Bibir tebalnya dimajukan beberapa centi.

"Minhonnie ?" Dalam hitungan detik, Minho membalas tatapan seonsaengnim yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat dan membiarkan kepalanya merasakan sentuhan tangan halus sosok cantik Kibum. "Nam adjussi tidak menjemputmu ?"

Sudah beberapa terakhir ini, Kibum melihat Minho dijemput oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Nam adjussi adalah sopir keluarga Choi. Kibum hanya sekali berpapasan dengan sosok sang supir. Itupun ketika Kibum mengantarkan Minho hingga masuk kedalam mobil BMW keluaran terbaru.

Deru suara mesin mobil yang memasuki halaman playgroup langsung mengalihkan pandangan mata Kibum serta Minho.

"Nam adjussieee menjemputku, seonsaenggg ~~" jawabnya setelah mobil BMW mewah berhenti ditengah halaman.

Kibum tersenyum geli. "Arraseo. Cepat pulang dan jangan lupa untuk beristirahat, Minhonnie."

Yeoja dengan balutan dress sopan berwarna pink pucat segera beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian kedua tangannya diulurkan didepan wajah Minho yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

"Kajja. Jangan sampai membuat Nam adjussi menunggu terlalu lama."

Suara riang Kibum seolah menghipnotis sepasang mata bulat Minho. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menerima uluran tangan sang seonsaengnim. Bibirnya yang semula mengerucut sudah tertarik kesamping, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

Sosok paruh baya Nam adjussi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Tuan Mudanya. "Mianhada, Kim seonsaengnim. Apa Minhonnie sudah lama menunggu ?"

"Aniyo." Kibum mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajahnya yang menahan senyuman ketika melihat ekspresi panik sosok namja didepannya.

"Hahhh ~~ Kajja, Minhonnie. Choi halmeoni sudah menunggumu." Satu tangan Nam adjussi terulur didepan wajah Minho.

Mengetahui genggaman tangan Minho semakin erat, yeoja berusia 23 tahun itu menuntun tangan mungil anak didiknya yang berada dalam genggamannya kearah telapak tangan Nam adjussi. "Ingat ucapan seonsaengnim, ne. Istirahat dan jangan lupa belajar. arraseo ?"

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. "Neee~~"

Kibum melengkungkan senyuman dibibirnya ketika melihat punggung Nam adjussi serta Minho semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Rasanya ada sebuah dorongan aneh yang membuatnya jatuh hati dengan sosok Minho yang berbeda dengan muridnya yang lain. Minho tidak terlalu banyak bicara ketika didalam maupun diluar kelas.

Kibum belum beranjak dari posisinya saat melihat Nam adjussi menuntun bocah berusia 5 tahun itu memasuki mobil.

"Kim seonsaenggg ~~"

Seolah tau apa yang berada dalam pikiran bocah itu, Kibum segera merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap menerima terjangan bocah tampan yang berlari kearahnya dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

Mata indahnya melirik kedalam cangkir yang berada didepannya. Isinya sudah habis tak bersisa selama hampir setengah jam menunggu kedatangan orangtua Minho. Kibum sepenuhnya sadar dengan resiko yang dapatkan jika membuat janji dengan seorang pimpinan sebuah perusahaan besar, seperti Choi Siwon.

Demi membunuh rasa bosannya karena duduk seorang diri, Kibum mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat seorang waitress berjalan didepan mejanya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu, Noona ?" Seorang namja muda dengan pakaian bercorak senada dengan beberapa waitress di café tersebut, berdiri disamping meja yang dihuni Kibum.

"Aku memesan segelas cokelat hangat lagi."

"Ah, arraseo." Setelah menuliskan pesanan yang diinginkan Kibum pada selembar note kecil yang dibawanya, sang waitress segera meluncur menuju counter minuman dan meracik pesanan pengunjung café.

Sembari menunggu minuman hangat yang dipesannya, Kibum melemparkan tatapan keluar café yang nampak lalu – lalang manusia berjalan di trotoar jalan. Titik-titik air hujan tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Para pejalan kaki nampak tergesa menyusuri trotoar sempit dengan langkah terbirit. Berharap jika tetesan air dari langit tidak mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Hingga matanya menangkap sosok tinggi menjulang yang terlihat begitu mencolok diantara pejalan kaki yang lain. Sosoknya yang tampan dengan balutan mantel hitam, ditambah tinggi tubuhnya yang berada diatas rata-rata, akan dengan mudah menarik perhatian orang disekelilingnya.

Bertepatan saat sosok tinggi sang pimpinan perusahaan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café, Kibum segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Siwon susah payah mengedarkan pendangannya keseluruh sisi café hanya untuk menemukan sosok mungilnya.

"Mianhae, Kim seonsaengnim. Klienku menahanku berada di ruang rapat," ucapnya dengan nafas terengah. Tetesan air hujan membuat mahkota kepalanya nampak basah.

Mencoba memahami jadwal sibuk sang pimpinan perusahaan, Kibum tersenyum maklum. Harusnya dirinya beruntung karena namja super sibuk seperti Siwon masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengetahui perkembangan buah hatinya. "Gwenchana. Saya merasa terhormat karena Tuan Choi meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu."

"Sudah memesan makanan atau minuman, sonsaengnim ?" tanyanya disela kegiatannya mengeringkan wajahnya dengan saputangan yang selalu terselip dibalik jas kerjanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sosok sang guru cantik, uluran segelas cokelat hangat yang baru saja disajikan waitress menjadi jawaban secara tak langsung bagi Siwon.

"Tuan ingin memesan makanan atau minuman ?" tawar sang waitress. Kali ini pandangan matanya beralih kepada Siwon yang masih tersenyum kaku.

Melalui ekor matanya, Siwon menangkap cangkir kosong yang berada disudut meja. Sepertinya Kibum sudah lama menunggunya di café.

"Tuan ?"

"Ah – umm – sama seperti yang dipesan Kim seonsaengnim saja."

Waitress itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Satu cokelat hangat. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah Minho membuat ulah di playgroup ?" tanya Siwon selagi menyeka sudut bibirnya yang meninggalkan setitik cairan cokelat hangat.

"Tidak, Tuan Choi. Sebenarnya Minho cukup baik dalam menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkungan barunya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu." Kibum memberi jeda sejenak ucapannya untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Hanya saja… Selama beberapa hari ini melakukan observasi kepada Minho, saya sering menangkap Minho melamun. Bahkan ketika dalam kondisi sekelilingnya yang ramai."

Tanpa sadar Kibum melingkarkan kesepuluh jarinya mengelilingi cangkirnya. Seolah ia memiliki firasat buruk yang akan menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan anak didiknya, Choi Minho.

Bibir merahnya yang dilapisi lipgloss bening terkatup rapat. Dalam suasana yang sedikit kaku karena penjelasannya beberapa menit yang lalu, Kibum menghela nafas terputus-putus. "Mungkin Tuan Choi bisa memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai kondisi Minho." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Minho kehilangan sosok eommanya sejak bayi. Istriku, Choi Hana, meninggal saat melahirkan Minho. 5 tahun yang lalu, Kim seonsaengnim." Ekspresi wajah Siwon nampak berbeda. Terlihat sekali kepergian istrinya meninggalkan pukulan telak bagi kehidupannya. "Dan setiap aku ingin mengenalkan sosok pendamping hidup, yang kelak akan menjadi eommanya, Minho selalu menolak. Minho akan menangis histeris setiap aku membicarakan mengenai eomma baru untuknya."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan berwarna putih itu terdorong dari luar. Menampilkan sosok cantik Kibum yang terlihat letih dan sedikit berjalan terhuyung menghampiri ranjangnya. Satu kenyataan buruk yang berkaitan dengan Minho sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sekedar membayangkan beban mental yang diterima anak seusai Minho yang tidak mendapatkan figure seorang ibu dimasa pertumbuhannya. Terlebih kesibukan Siwon yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, memastikan satu-satunya uluran kasih sayang yang tersisa kian terputus.

Tangannya melempar secara asal tas selempang yang sengaja ditentengnya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Penat yang menggelayut ditubuhnya benar-benar membuat Kibum ingin segera memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya juga terguyur air hujan, membuat Kibum mendesah kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, Kibum memutar langkah kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi – yang letaknya berada didalam kamarnya –. Setidaknya Kibum harus membersihkan kotoran yang menempel ditubuhnya. Bukankah lebih baik manusia terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan kondisi fisik yang bersih ? Dan Kibum merupakan tipikal yeoja yang sudah sejak lama menerapkan prinsip kebersihan diri sejak kecil. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah sejak dini mendidik Kibum menjadi pribadi yang disiplin. Jadi, tidak heran jika Kibum jarang sekali melanggar peraturan tak tertulis yang diterapkan keluarganya.

20 menit kemudian…

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan bathrobe biru muda yang membalut tubuh segarnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menggosokkan handuk putih pada rambut panjangnya yang basah.

"Begini lebih baik…" ujar Kibum sembari terus mengeringkan ujung rambutnya yang masih meneteskan butiran air.

CKLEK

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika mendengar suara derit pintu kamarnya yang terdorong kedalam. Diambang pintu, sosok cantik yeoja paruh baya sudah berdiri sambil menggenggam segelas susu hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

Yeoja paruh baya itu adalah ibu dari Kim Kibum, Nyonya Kim. Usianya yang kini menginjak usia 45 tahun tidak membuat kecantikannya mengendur. Jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Kibum, sedikit banyak struktur wajah Nyonya Kim menurun pada Kibum, anak tunggalnya.

"Cepat minum selagi masih hangat, Kibummie…" Tangannya mengulurkan gelas berisi cairan putih itu dan segera diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kibum.

Setelah membasahi tenggorokannya dengan susu hangat buatan eommanya, Kibum tersenyum lembut menerima usapan sayang eommanya. "Gomawo, eomma," ucapnya pelan sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipipi eommanya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum geli melihat putrinya sekarang. Sosok Kibum yang dulu sering digendongnya, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok wanita dewasa. Memang benar jika banyak orang mengatakan jika seorang wanita sudah menginjak usia 20-an, maka kecantikan akan benar-benar terpancar sehingga menarik perhatian kaum adam.

Kibum menurut ketika kedua tangan eommanya membimbingnya agar duduk pada kursi yang sengaja diletakkan didepan meja riasnya.

"Rasanya baru tempo hari eomma menggendongmu, Kibummie." Nyonya Kim menempatkan dirinya berdiri dibelakang tubuh anaknya yang duduk berhadapan dengan cermin. Kedua tangannya menggantikan peran tangan Kibum yang mengeringkan rambut basahnya. "Dan sepertinya eomma baru kemarin melihatmu menangis tersedu karena eomma tidak membelikanmu boneka." Masih dengan tangan yang bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Kibum hingga menyentuh ujung rambutnya, Nyonya Kim menatap pantulan wajah cantik anak tunggalnya dari cermin. Sudut bibir yeoja itu sedikit tertarik kesamping.

"Eomma ~~" Kibum menggenggam tangan eommanya kemudian meremasnya pelan.

Dengan dada yang diselimuti perasaan sedih dan bahagia, Nyonya Kim tetap mencoba tersenyum lembut. Mati-matian ia membendung airmata yang sudah terkumpul disudut matanya. Nyonya Kim tidak ingin membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya menapaki masa depan.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu kan, Kibummie ?" Nyonya Kim mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kibum lalu merundukkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan cukup lama sembari menghirup aroma shampoo yang melekat pada kulit kepala putrinya.

Kibum bergegas memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang eommanya dengan erat. Melihat ekspresi sedih eommanya saja sudah membuat Kibum merasa was-was. "Aku menyayangi eomma. Sangat ~"

Nyonya Kim tertawa lirih. Ia merindukan sisi lain dari Kibum yang begitu manja dan sangat suka memeluknya. "Eomma tau, sayang."

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan eomma, ne ?" Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya lalu dengan sengaja memasang kitty eyes agar keinginannya dituruti.

Yeoja dengan balutan piyama itu tergelak selama beberapa detik. Setelah mampu menguasai rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya, tangannya terulur kedepan. Meraih dagu Kibum sambil mengelusnya perlahan. "Kamu sudah besar, Kim Kibum. Sebentar lagi ada orang lain yang akan berbaring disampingmu setiap malam."

Kibum dengan sengaja menyembulkan bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa eomma suka sekali menggodaku ?"

"Aish… Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini, eoh ! Cepat habiskan susumu dan tidur," titah Nyonya Kim sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Kibum.

Kibum sudah mengangkat gelas yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya, hendak meneguk cairan manis itu lagi. Namun suara eommanya yang masih tertahan diambang pintu membuat bibirnya terkatup.

"Jonghyun sejak tadi menghubungimu. Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengannya, Kibummie ?"

Kibum dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aniyo, eomma."

"Hubungi dia. Sepertinya Jonghyun khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Setelah sosok eommanya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, Kibum meletakkan gelas berisi susu diatas meja rias. Kakinya berlari tergesa menghampiri tas selempangnya yang teronggok disudut ranjang.

Ketika tangannya mengaduk isi tasnya, Kibum secepat mungkin meraih smartphone berwarna putih miliknya. Kibum menepuk pelan dahinya. Sejak sepulang dari playgroup tadi, ia masih mengaktifkan mode silent sehingga ketika ada telepon atau pesan masuk, tidak disertai dengan suara.

Dan benar saja, ada lebih dari 20 missed calls serta 12 pesan masuk dari orang yang sama. **Lee Jonghyun.**

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Jonghyun lagi Jonghyun lagi /

Salah apa sih cowok cakep seperti Lee Jonghyun selalu jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan SiBum -_- Maaf yah semuaaaa ~~ Aku Jonghyun biased loh. Tapi entah kenapa suka banget kalo Jonghyun dijadiin sama Kibum. Wajah mereka cocok *ditampol pake bakiak*

Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini FF SiBum selalu menyisipkan nama Lee Jonghyun ? Mungkin karena faktor muka ganteng hehe… Kibum dan Jonghyun tidak memiliki interaksi apapun didunia nyata. Tapi siapa tau keduanya saling kenal tapi tidak diumbar didepan publik.


End file.
